Love in Time
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: What happens after Erik and Amarillo's reunion on the fateful night of Don Juan?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this is probably breaking sequel rules, but I'm starting off the beginning of the sequel from the alternative ending I DON'T CARE ABOUT RULES!**_

Erik lead me through dark I followed him blindly and faithfully. I was grasping his hand, he stopped.

"Why did you come back?" Erik's godlike voice found its way to me.

"If I tell you I'll reveal too much about your future." I replied, I knew he figured it out, I knew Erik enough, "I don't really care why tough as long as I have you by my side, I don't just promise me you won't leave." His voice found me again after a few moments of silence. I shuddered at the sound of it. Erik pulled me to the side and I felt the walls near me disappear, replaced by open air, but darkness still had me consumed, Erik's hand left mine, I squeaked in protest, his hands reappeared on my shoulders.

"I'm going to light some candles, sit down one of the things that I remember about you is that you rock un intentionally without support when you stand, I don't want you hurting yourself right as you return to me." I followed his request and sat on the ground, I heard a brief hissing as Erik lit a match, I watched the light obsessively, I was slightly pyro obsessed I had gain the obsession a few years back, when I was 17, I would carry around a lighter and just flick it open to watch the flame dance merrily, consuming the oxygen greedily.

Erik's face was slightly illuminated, I adjusted my gaze to Erik's face, the light danced across his face, scaring away any trace of darkness from him. I liked Erik when he wasn't wearing a mask or a wig, I knew what he looked like, I liked the deformity, it… identified him. That could be bad and good. I sighed, love and fate was a dangerous duo, fate destines people, but love drives people to test fate and change it. Erik went on lighting candles, he looked at me every now and then, the look was curious.

"You can walk around now, I think there's enough lighting." Erik called from the other side of the caverns, this place was grander than the other caverns. A huge main chamber, I saw a cavern that looked like it was used with a platform overlooking the body of water.

"Erik?" I called.

"Yes Amarillo?" He called from a lace unseen.

"Why is there so much water down here?" I asked.

"Antoinette told me she heard that there was a flood once, well that's what I hope it is, I swim in that water for crying out loud."

"Oh you don't have to remind me about that." I called back, remembering our last, painful encounter. I returned to soaking in my surroundings. There was an even grander organ behind me, the rooms were closed off by beautiful fabric, I went up the stairs that lead to the room I had saw earlier, I pulled aside the royal blue fabric to more darkness.

_What in the world made you think that this room would be lit?_ I huffed, hearing Erik chuckle behind me on the platform, "Here, allow me." He walked by me and lit the room, it took my breath away, the bed was beautiful.

"Why was that other cavern your home when this place is better tenfold?" I asked breathlessly, saw Erik chuckle, "Now whoever said this was my lair?" He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and rocking us.

"Well every time I came down here in the 21st century, you were in the one closer chamber"

"Well that one my sweet, was for what I'd call social reasons. You are the second living human soul to see these chambers." My hand snaked up and hooked around Erik's neck, I twisted my neck to kiss Erik, he met me half way. I never wanted that moment to end, I knew this time, we'd share several more kisses, and one to bind us to one another forever. I smiled while we kissed, it just made the sensation even better. Erik pulled back I looked at him, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." I said smiling.

"Well that's a new one."

"So, who cares."

Several people Amarillo." The sadness in his voice was deep enough to drown in, my hand slid from his neck to touch his malformed cheek.

"I think you are handsome." I cooed the best I could. He smiled, when he smiled, he looked normal, but I don't like normal, normal is boring.

"I have a question, the first time me and you met, when we were the same age, I had a bag over my head, and in that tent, I was telling you to go, I know you would have lingered, but you left the moment I finished. Was it just coincidence-"

"I sensed what you were saying. It's like we had a connection."

"Have, Amarillo, have a connection." He whispered in my ear.

"I can live with such a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on the bed, admiring the white fabric, I walked out unto the balcony and leaned on the fence, watching Erik at his organ, I just loved watching him compose and play, at the time he was experimenting with a tune, he seemed to like it, for he nodded and wrote down the little piece on a sheet of music paper, I smiled at his body language, it was cute, and yes at the age of 25 a man can be cute. I went beck into the room, got the time travler I kept the traveler in my hand as I went to Erik, clutching the time traveler to my chest, I came to the organ, Erik looked up and smiled at me, but his smiled faded when he saw I had the traveler in my hand, he stood and came to me in just two long strides. A distressed look on his face, he enveloped my hands in his.

"Please, no Amarillo, you can't do this-" I placed a finger on his lips.

"I'm not," I held out the time traveler to him his gaze flicked from my eyes to the traveler, he gently took it from my hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this Amarillo?" He asked me, raising his eye to my face.

"What ever you feel necessary." He looked back down at the traveler in his hands. He opened it, my eyes widened in disbelief my mouth fell open, "Erik?" He kept his gaze at the traveler, he took it in both hands and snapped it in half, I relaxed and slapped Erik's shoulder.

"I can't believe you sold me like that Erik!"

"What you sold me!" He said, laughing slightly. I growled and started to walk away, but Erik grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Amarillo." He said. He had the sweetest look in his eyes, I couldn't stay mad at him. I groaned, slacking my shoulders. "I forgive you." He smiled sweetly, he wrapped his other arm around me and brought us together, I closed my eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, I didn't sell you, I told you I wasn't going back." I turned up my head to kiss Erik, our lips met, it was brief though, Erik pulled away, "Riddle me this, why is it now that when we kiss you pull away, but a few years ago, I broke us apart?" I asked quietly.

"I don't feel right." I broke out of his embrace to look at him better.

"Why?" I asked, Erik looked down and turned away.

"I feel like I've cheated you. I fell for Christine and killed two men just to be with her, and you show up, saying you love me and want to be with me." Erik still wasn't looking at me. But his voice was weaker, I stepped forward to Erik, laying my hand on his shoulder, he stiffened, reached up and took my hand, "I wanted Christine, because to an extent she reminded me of you, she was so gentle, but when I found she was in love with Raoul, I didn't want to lose the one thing that conntected me with that feeling I had when we were together, but I still felt so wrong, I was fighting for her for all the wrong reasons. I tormented her." His voice cracked. I wrapped my arms around him, standing on my toes, "Its okay." I whispered in his ear. I saw tears slide down his face, I turned him around to look me in the face, "You did what asked of you."

"No I didn't I was searching for you in her, I never did."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, Erik, we're here together, and time is not going to separate us anymore, nothing is and never will again." Erik sat down on the organ bench. He looked up at me pathetically, "I'm sorry Amarillo." I was going to tell him that he shouldn't be apologizing, but I decided to play his game.

"I forgive you Erik." I whispered softly, unexpected, he fell at my feet, crying.

"You are a saint Amarillo, a saint come to purify the dark deeds of this demon." I knelt and laid my hand on his back, "You know I am no saint, I am a simple human who loves you Erik."

"You may not think that, but you are MY saint. A personal angel to guide my blackened soul the right way." I looked off into space, "If you say so, my love." I breathed. He got up on is knees, and looked me in the face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, I snuggled into him and laid my head on his chest, "I'm sorry about that Amarillo, I lost my self control." I sighed.

"Its fine." I whispered to Erik, I just loved this, I listened to the rhythmic beating of Erik's heart to the sound of every breathe he took, it was almost musical. I loved just sitting there, it reminded me of that day, when we were 14, expect this time, we've already broke those rules. I smiled I realized I was happy, happier now more than ever, in Erik's arms for now and for always, never another's only one man.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

We were just sitting on the shore of the lake, cuddling, Erik was rubbing my back affectionately, I was gazing across the lake, it went on forever mist covered the area in which was at the peak of my vision. Erik sighed heavily, I craned my neck to look at him, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head slightly. I smiled at him sweetly, he claimed my lips suddenly, I closed my eyes, returning his kiss, and I enjoyed this, I enjoyed being loved and appreciated. Erik pulled me closer to him, I moaned in the back of my throat, Erik smirked within the kiss, I missed him for so long and now I was here in his arms. Erik pulled away, I opened my eyes and gazed into those gorgeous metallic blue eyes, he returned the gaze, I smiled, "I love you Erik." I told him gently, he smiled.

"I love you more than anything in the world Amarillo, do you realize that?" He cooed gently.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Good." He said smiling happily. I replied his smile, I slid off of him and went to the library to get a book, I chose a Shakespeare book, I went back to the blanket we were laying on, sat down and opened the book

_Blow, blow, thou winter wind  
Thou art not so unkind  
As man's ingratitude;  
Thy tooth is not so keen,  
Because thou art not seen,  
Although thy breath be rude._

Erik got up and took off his shirt and Dear God he looked amazing, he walked out into the water, until the water was level with his chest, the he started to swim, I watched him keenly over the book.

"Isn't that cold, Erik?" I called to him from the nice dry land, He stood back up, looking at me. Slightly, yes, but I don't mind, I've had to sleep in the snow, without a blanket, my love." He told me, I smiled at him from a distance, he returned the smile mischievously, I shrugged not suspecting a thing, I felt Erik's hand wrap around my ankle, I dropped the book before Erik pulled me in with him. I screamed as the cold water hit my flesh, sending shivers through my body.

"First you pull me out of the water now you INTENTIONALLY pull me IN, my you've changed since you were 15, it seems you've immatured!" I told him in disbelief.

"Like I said when we were 14, Amarillo, with age comes bad humor." He said, laughing hard, my jaw dropped, I walked out of the water and went to change, I wasn't mad at him, just irritated. I pulled out a blue dress and pulled it on. I walked back down stairs and watched Erik from a safe distance, sitting on his organ bench, Erik smirked at me. I glared at him, making him think I was mad about it. He looked at me, pathetically.

"Oh don't be mad, I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him and dropped the glare.

"Okay, I forgive you, Erik." He smiled.

"Could you be kind enough to get me a towel?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I will." I got off the bench , went to the bathroom and grabbed Erik a towel, he was standing on the shore when I returned, handing him the towel.

"Thank you my love." He cooed, he dried himself off and then pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I returned his kiss, I was getting excited and longed for him to take me, extremely bad, and as the kiss moved on, I thought he would, his movements became rougher and his hands moved along my body seductively, caressing my breast lovingly, he pulled back at the last moment. I stomped my foot.

"Damn you Erik." I told him, he laughed and kissed my neck, I fisted his dark blond hair gently. Moaning loudly, he pulled away again, I glared at him.

"Just go to bed Amarillo, before I do take you, I wouldn't be gentle." He told me, looking at me sadly.

**BUT YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GO THERE!**

**Tell me how you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't care Erik, I want you, so bad, to take me, I wouldn't care." I told him, he looked down.

"Amarillo you have no clue how much I've changed since our last encounter, I've gotten stronger and I can't control myself as well anymore."

"Erik, please." I begged.

"No." He snapped at me, releasing me suddenly, I fell to the ground with a solid thud and it hurt, I didn't mean to fall, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Amarillo!" Erik cried and knelt beside me quickly, taking my arm gently and pulled me up, he hugged me gently.

"I am so sorry, I had no clue you would fall like that." He said frantically.

"Erik, calm down, it's okay, I fell, it was an accident, I'm fine, okay?" He looked at me pitifully. I returned his gaze with a sympathetic one. He was so, I didn't even know how to describe him now, he was so different from the older and younger versions of himself, it just goes to show how he changed through the years, but I still loved him. He kissed my forehead and just gazed into my eyes, I returned his gaze lovingly.

"When this entire Phantom," Erik winced at the mention of his former nickname, "ordeal is over, do you think we could get married?" I asked him quietly, he didn't even think about it.

"Of course Amarillo." He said gently, I smiled, Erik kissed my cheek, "But I still think you need to go to bed Amarillo, you look exhausted." He whispered in my ear gently, letting me go gentler this time, I went up to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

Laying down I thought about Erik, he could be so gentle and then he could get really rough. Perhaps, Erik wasn't as stable right now as I thought, I couldn't go back now, unless something happens and Erik from the future comes to take me back.

"What am I thinking, I love Erik. I can't leave him like that."

_You have before._ Said the evil voice of tempt

_**Oh shut up!**_ I yelled mentally I groaned, frustrated

"Something wrong?" Erik asked, appearing silhouetted in my doorway, I propped myself on my elbow.

"No, I'm fine." I said sweetly, I knew he was looking at me with that all knowing look he used to give me as I teenager.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping into my room and sat down on the bed, I was right, he had that look on his face I smiled at him.

"You tell me I need to rest, why don't you just go lay down for a while?" I asked him, changing the subject, he deepened that look, I growled mentally.

"Erik, just go to bed, I can tell you haven't slept in a while."

"I…"

"GO!" I said, pointing at the doorway, he laughed, bent down, and kissed my forehead gently, "Okay Amarillo." I hoped that didn't hurt his feelings, I was only caring about his health, if there was one thing about Erik that I knew hasn't changed, it's his stupid stubbornness.

"Before you leave, what were you going to say?" I asked him curiously.

"I was going to argue with you, but you're right, I haven't slept since the night of the fire." He said, my jaw dropped, that was almost two weeks ago, how in hell did he pull that off? I didn't know, but Erik left, pulling the curtain to as he left, as the darkness settled in I fell back onto the bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amarillo." Erik breathed my name and oh God I loved it.

"Yes my love?" I returned. Turning over in our bed, I lay my head on his chest and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Do you want to live somewhere else other than here?" He asked. I pondered this quickly.

"I like living here with you, its peaceful and quiet. We could be as loud as we damn well please. I don't see any flaw in staying here." I told him. Erik laughed and looked up to the ceiling. He got up and sat on his side of the bed, I sat up making sure that the white sheet clung to my body. I came up behind him and rest my chin on his shoulder. I rubbed his middle and upper back. My fiancé looked to me smiling.

"You're beautiful." He told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're my entire world." I replied. Erik smiled wider, flashing his perfect white teeth. He turned around and leaned into me, kissing my lips gently, only for the kiss to grow. I leaned back unto the bed; Erik pinned me down and tore the sheet away from my body. He took me in his arms and brought me closer to his body. My hand traveled up his chest past his neck and fisted his dark brown hair. Erik pulled back for air, panting heavily.

"That almost got farther than what I intended." He muttered.

"So you do want me?" I asked, smiling temptingly, Erik looked at me.

"I never not wanted you Amarillo." He told me, lying down beside me, pulling the blanket around us tightly. I snuggled into Erik, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Angel?" We both heard the small sad whimper that came from the main chamber.

"Christine, be careful!" We heard a young man's voice that followed.

"What the hell?" Erik grunted, I sat up and gazed out the cave mouth. There in front of the organ stood Christine and Raoul.

"Go get dressed Amarillo," Erik nudged me out of the bed and towards the small wardrobe. I grabbed my black robe and tied it around my waist. I looked to Erik, he nodded to me, sliding on a button up shirt and quickly doing the buttons. I went to pick out a dress. When I returned into the bedroom, Erik was just leaving dressed in black pants, his shirt and most likely his mask and wig. I pouted.

"Fine just leave me like that…" I muttered following him down out of the room and down the stairs, tying the front tie of my dress. Erik waited for me down at the last step, one foot on the 'level' floor and the other on the make shift stair. I smiled as he held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me down, we turned to the other couple.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I asked. Erik elbowed me.

"Manners, Amarillo!" He hissed, blushing. I giggled. Christine and Raoul looked at us in awe.

"What, does no one qualify to love you here, damn!" I told Erik. He looked at me and shrugged,

"As far as I've seen." He replied.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, Phantom." Christine told us. I wanted to say something but I held my tongue. Raoul looked like he wanted to say something too. I snickered.

"Well I'm fine as you can see." Erik told the couple. I snorted.

"Hypocrite." I whispered in his ear. Erik looked at me that cute glint in his eye that said

"You're gunna get it." That light from our childhood. I winked and went to make a pot of tea.

"Um, Amarillo, was it?" I heard a delicate voice sound from behind me. I turned and saw Miss Daae.

"Yes." I replied simply and went back to the teapot.

"You are beautiful. I remember when I was young, Phantom would tell me stories of an Amarillo and Erik. About their love for each other." She rambled. I smiled.

_Oh Erik. _ I thought.

"Do you want any help?" The young girl asked.

"No, thank you though." It was quiet, so I could here Erik and Raoul talking in the library.

"I never thought." I muttered. After the tea was ready I went and put everything on a tray and took it to the library. Erik and Raoul sat in two of the armchairs in front of the fire. Talking like civilized gentlemen. I smiled and set the tray down. Erik turned and poured a cup for himself.

"How are things on the surface?" He asked.

"Everyone's still looking for you." Erik's eyes widened, anger flashed in his eyes as he looked to Raoul through the corner of his eyes. His hand shook as he tried to handle the sugar and cream. I took his hands in mine and fixed his tea for him, making sure he didn't break anything. Christine saw Erik's reaction.

"We didn't come to betray you." Christine told Erik. His eyes flicked to the young soprano, anger melting away, yet my fiancé said nothing and returned to me. I put the spoon down and Erik took the cup and took a drink from his tea.

"How have you been?" Christine asked me, as though talking to an old friend. I smiled brightly as I replied.

"I've been fine." I told her. Christine smiled and took the cup of tea I offered her.

"I've been trying to get you pardoned, Monsieur?" Raoul looked to Erik for his surname.

"Um," I could tell Erik was racking his brain for his surname. I remembered that a book once gave Erik the last name of Destler, so I interrupted.

"Destler; sweetheart, you really mustn't clot your mind with so much, you almost forgot your own name!" I pretended that was the case. The entire group, excluding Erik laughed slightly. Who blushed, giving me the evil eye. I gave him an apologetic look. He only looked away, Drama King. I continued to talk to our visitors for a little while. After a few hours Raoul checked his watch and stood ruptly.

"We need be off Christine, we have the marriage plans to attend to. Thank you two for your hospitality." Raoul went to Christine's side and she took his arm, completely formal, as though at a dance and they disappeared out of the entrance. Erik seemed to lose his spine he slumped so badly. I looked at him.

"They were nice." I said aloud. Erik groaned I looked at him with a wild expression on his face.

"I just can't trust them after what they did to me." He told me. I sighed, getting up off the sofa I went and sat on the armchair beside Erik. He looked up at me; I took his mask off and then his wig.

"Why?" He asked.

"You look better to without them." I replied. I looked away. About to get up, I felt Erik wrap his arms around my waist, he pulled me down off of the armchair and into his lap, and he pressed kisses to my neck and the line of my jaw.

"Stay with me." He muttered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and basically straddled him. Erik took me in his arms and sat up, sitting me in his lap.

"Lets see, I want a pony, a dolly, and a yo-yo, Santa Clause." I joked. Erik looked at me funny. I laughed a little.

"Never mind…" I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him gently.

"Are you hungry?" Erik asked.

"A little," I replied, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried out quietly. Erik laughed and stayed put, I seriously doubted he was going to get up in the first place. I closed my eyes and drifted off into my mind. I thought about the older version of the man that was holding me. He didn't exist did he, now that Erik had someone to love him and he loved her? Did he? Erik and I had always theorized about his immortality. Although I had the man holding me and cooing words of love to me every day, I still missed the older version of him. He was always comforting me, trying to make me forget my worries. Tears stung my eyes as I recalled his memory.

"God this is so stupid…" I muttered.

"What is?" Erik asked. I opened my eyes, seeing his face once more.

"I'm feeling dumb because I miss the older version of you." I told him, Erik looked away.

"Its only natural, you get used to one person one way and then see them another, knowing they're the same yet different." Erik told me. I shrugged.

"I feel dumb though." I muttered. Erik chuckled.

"He was a fatherly figure. Even though we're the same person doesn't mean we are the same as far as personality and interest goes. He loved you like a daughter, you're my lover. Yet the more I think about it and talk about it, we both sound crazy." Erik said, pulling some of that charm the older one would use to cheer me up as a child. I smiled.

"Yeah, we're crazy." I replied. Erik laughed. I just missed him; the man that held me and the one that was dead were the same. He held me everyday and yet I missed him. I guess I missed that fatherly look in his eyes when he looked at me. I know I had Javard, yet he was nowhere near Erik and he died as well. I just hungered for that fatherly caress when I saw him. A tear escaped and slid down my cheek, followed by another and another, soon I was full blown crying. Erik cradled me, though I think he knew no matter what he did I would still be upset. I couldn't help myself, I loved and appreciated him, but he was my fiancé, not my father. I suddenly began doubting whether or not marrying Erik was good for us or not…


End file.
